


Downward Facing

by Adenil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Come Marking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Facing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: "Don't complain, I could've tied you up in a much harder position" (If I may request top Bruce?)

Bruce slides from downward facing dog up, up until he’s standing. He slips into sun’s pose and feels calm and alert. 

His morning routine is nearly over. He ends in child’s pose, curled up on the mat as his breathing evens. When he’s done he has to gradually regain control of his limbs. He feels so satisfied that he has a little smile on his face as he rolls up his mat and shoulders it.

He heads to the commons to grab a light breakfast. Toast and honey are a match made in heaven. He eats over the sink because he’s enjoying the morning too much to dirty a dish. He’s gazing out the window and smiling softly to himself when Steve wanders in with Tony hot on his heels.

Tony bounces over as Steve makes a beeline for the fridge, grabbing orange juice and drinking straight from the bottle. Bruce rolls his eyes. Of all the habits to pick up from Sam…

“Morning, Brucie,” Tony flops against the sink. His eyes are still on Steve, so Bruce knows he’s only half-trying to hold together a conversation. “Where’s your man?”

“Clint’s sleeping in,” Bruce says. He glances at his watch pointedly. “Which, I think I should go join him.”

Tony’s eyebrows waggle dramatically. “Oh-ho? I don’t see you carrying any breakfast, so it’s not for breakfast in bed.”

“Tony,” Steve admonishes, exasperated. The tips of his ears are pink. “Is that really necessary.”

“Of course it is,” Tony says instantly.

Bruce glides out of the kitchen, leaving them to their squabbles. His calm from earlier still clings like a second skin, but it’s hesitant now. He rides the elevator down ten floors to their apartment and pads barefoot to the room. He glances at his watch once more and smiles. Clint must be able to hear him coming; his heart beat is quickening.

“Are you awake?” Bruce asks softly as he pushes open the door to their room, as if he doesn’t know.

Clint glares at him.

Bruce takes a second to appreciate the set up. Clint is laid out like a fine buffet just for Bruce. He’s flat on his stomach, the long line of his back accentuated by the criss-crossing black ropes Bruce bound him in. His arms are twisted behind him and his wrists are tied as well, keeping his palms pointed up towards the ceiling. Bruce bound his legs at the hips, just above the knees, and the ankles, and it seems he used just enough rope that Clint couldn’t wriggle his way out. 

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Clint growls.

Bruce rolls his eyes and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “Don’t complain. I could have tied you up in a much harder position.” He makes his way to Clint’s side and can’t resist resting his hand on Clint’s hip. He trails his fingertips up to the little dimples above Clint’s ass, marveling at the other man’s shiver.

“Yeah, well,” Clint says, and then he seems to lose his train of thought because he finishes, “Don’t talk to me about harder.”

Bruce laughs. He reaches around and feels underneath Clint and sees that, yes, Clint is quite hard. It’s a little surprising, actually. Bruce can’t believe he was able to maintain an erection for that long. Bruce hums and absent-mindedly strokes Clint, making him grunt. 

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t escape,” Bruce says. He sits beside Clint on the bed and keeps stroking, light and soft.

“I tried.” Clint twists his arms to demonstrate. Tries to, anyway. He can barely move in Bruce’s ropes. “How are you so good at this?”

Bruce doesn’t answer. Clint manages to twist his head around a bit more and glare at Bruce.

“Bruce?”

“If I say plenty of practice is that bad?”

Clint laughs and smashes his face into the bedspread again. “You’re such a loser,” he says, voice muffled by cotton.

In response, Bruce squeezes.

“Bruce!” Clint’s back arcs as he tries to get away from Bruce’s hand. “What’re you–ah! I was just kidding!”

Slowly, Bruce relaxes his hand. Cline melts back into the bed with a gentle whimper. Bruce lets him do it, sliding his hand from underneath Clint’s body so he has access to Clint’s back.

“What did you think about when I was gone?” Bruce asks. Slowly, he begins to run his hands over Clint’s back, soothing away little lines of tension.

Clint laughs. “That a joke? Thought about fucking, obviously.”

Bruce rolls his eyes again. “Specifically, you dolt.”

Clint sighs as Bruce massages him. “Well,” he says. “I was thinking there’d be a lot more of it once you got back. Less of the–” He wiggles, momentarily dislodging Bruce’s hands. “Slow stuff. More action.”

“You want me to move more quickly?” There’s a knot beneath Clint’s right shoulder, and Bruce digs his knuckle into it.

“Mmm, yeah? Sure?” Clint sighs in relief as the knot releases.

“Tell me how.” Bruce slips his fingers under the ropes on Clint’s lower back, teasing at the muscles there with his steady touch. 

“Mnr,” Clint says eloquently. “I thought you would’a just, you know. Just come in here and slap some lube on and get inside me.”

“Is that what you want?”

Clint wriggles again, pushing his ass into the air a bit. “Yeah, of course.”

Bruce laughs and moves his hands lower. He’s kneading the taut muscles of Clint’s ass now and Clint groans at the touch. Bruce enjoys himself immensely as well, admiring the swell of Clint’s ass and the way he moans a little when Bruce lightly trails his fingernails over his skin.

“Someone seems to have left some rope in the way,” Bruce points out. He grabs the rope between his finger tips and tugs it.

“So take it off,” Clint says.

Bruce gazes down at him. Clint just looks so good like this, bound and held still, completely at Bruce’s mercy. The fact his legs are tied together does present an impediment, but… “No,” Bruce says. “I like them.”

Clint tries to look at him over his shoulder. “Then what are you going to do?”

In answer, Bruce slides off the bed. He opens the drawer of the bedside cabinet and pulls out a thin bottle of lube. He sets it beside Clint before shucking off his yoga clothes.

He can feel Clint’s eyes on him as he undresses. He neatly folds his shirt before stepping out of his stretchy pants and setting them both aside. Naked, he turns to Clint and smiles. Clint’s head is turned to one side, and his eyes rove over Bruce’s body, bright with hunger.

“You want me to fuck you?” Bruce asks. He keeps his voice soft because he loves the way Clint gets riled up when he talks dirty yet sounds like a mild-mannered professor.

“Fuck, Bruce. Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Bruce climbs back onto the bed and straddles Clint’s legs. He grabs the lube and uncaps it. “I think I won’t, then.”

“What?” Clint tries to shake him off but Bruce hangs on. “C’mon, Bruce!”

“You’re here for me,” Bruce points out. He dribbles cold lube directly onto the crack of Clint’s ass and Clint yelps. “So I’m going to use you in a way that’s just for me.”

“Y-just use me?” Clint shivers. He definitely doesn’t seem bothered by the idea.

“Yes,” Bruce says. He finishes by smearing the lube between Clint’s muscled thighs and up between his cheeks, but not inside him. Clint’s legs are so close together Bruce can barely get a finger between them. 

He hikes his way up Clint’s legs until his cock rests on his slippery skin. Clint jumps at the first touch of Bruce’s cock against him. Bruce just gently rubs himself off on Clint, gradually working himself hard. He revels in Clint’s body beneath him and as soon as he can he angles his hips down and slides his cock between Clint’s bound legs.

“Feel me?” Bruce asks. “How close I am?”

“Not close enough,” Clint insists, but his voice is breaking. 

Bruce chuckles under his breath. He’s shaking a bit and he has to lean forward, supporting his weight on his arms as he slides against Clint’s skin. On his deepest thrusts he can feel the tip of his cock brushing against Clint’s balls, spreading lube around and just generally making Clint filthy. 

“C’mon, Bruce,” Clint whines. “I want you inside me.”

“Shh,” Bruce insists. He places one hand on the back of Clint’s neck, a gentle reminder of who’s in charge. Clint stills beneath him and his breath comes a little faster.

“You’re really going to do it,” Clint says. He sounds shocked. “You’re just going to use me and come on me and then, what, leave?”

“I’ll come back,” Bruce says. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, concentrating on the slow burn building inside him.

Clint is quivering now. “C-can you–” He cuts himself off.

“Better ask quick,” Bruce pants. He’s nearly there.

“Come on my face?”

Bruce groans. He slips his cock out and pushes himself up on his knees, taking himself in hand. He half rolls Clint over with his other hand and, oh. Clint looks so perfect all laid out for him. It doesn’t take much. Bruce strokes himself once, and again, and he clenches his teeth as he comes, long white strands roping out to decorate Clint’s face, splashing against his lips.

Clint gasps and licks at his lips, gathering the last of Bruce’s come with his tongue. Bruce hisses at the sight. 

“Perfect,” Bruce says. He brushes his thumb against Clint’s lip and Clint moves to suck on it. 

Bruce lets him for a moment before pulling away. He stands, feeling light-headed for a flash before he stabilizes. He has to admire Clint once more now that he’s painted, his cock dripping steady with arousal. 

“Mm,” Bruce hums. He stretches his arms above his head. “I feel refreshed.” He smiles politely. “I’m going to go grab lunch; do you need anything?”

Clint gives him an incredulous look. “Yes?” he says, sounding stunned.

“Don’t get up,” Bruce insists, chuckling to himself. He slips back into his clothes. He really is feeling refreshed and light. “I’ll be back soon.”

He can feel Clint’s eyes on him all the way to the door, but it isn’t until he opens it that Clint speaks.

“Hey! Dammit, Bruce!” 

Bruce ignores him, closing the door behind him. Clint yells loud enough to be heard clearly, anyway.

“I didn’t think you’d really do it!”

“Yes you did,” Bruce mutters to himself. He checks his watch, liking the readout he gets of Clint’s heart beating away. “And I’ll do it again.”

He walks from their apartment with a little swagger he didn’t know he had.


End file.
